Training of the Beast
by Garren Baschx
Summary: Naruto is going to train for two years with Jiraiya to train the nine tailed fox with in him. But when Hinata tages along the stakes grow higher.


The training of the Beast

Chp.1 The night she left

The night was long and the eldest female Hyuga was not tired. She was on her way to the front door of Kurenai sensei's apartment when she overheard her and Jiraiya speak of the long road he and Naruto must go on. Needless to say she was worried, she and Naruto were close and she had not yet confessed her love to him. It was settled she had to go and help Naruto at any cost, even if it meant her life. She ran to her room packed her essentials and got dressed for the long journey ahead.

The next morning Jiraiya went to go pick up Uzumaki Naruto for his training. "So Naruto, today you will learn a new technique far better than Kakashi's stuff he taught you." Naruto's eyes gleamed. "A new technique, what is it"! The old man smiled, "Naruto you will see in do time". So then they were off to get ready to train.

Hinata had heard this and thought that this could be the day she hears the three words she had been longing for. "What's up Hinata"? She started to blush, she hade no idea she had been spotted." Nothing Naruto just thought I'd say hi." Naruto smiled." Well okay then I'll see you in about two years." Then he walked over to Jiraiya to start his long years of training.

Hinata was scared, Two years until she could tell him she loved him, No she hade to go now." I can't wait that long Ill worry about him too much." She got her things. "Ill wait until tomorrow to go. That's were it started. A girl drawn by love to tell her one true love how she feels.

They stopped in the next town for the night. Tomorrow we will head out into the forest for your training. It's just a day's walk from here." Naruto was just getting ready when he saw a glimpse of a girl he swears he's seen before. "Hinata is that you". The girl didn't answer. She turned and ran into the next room. "Maybe she didn't hear me." So he followed her but she was gone.

That day was long and hot and Naruto was anxious to learn his new technique." Come on it's been two days. Just show me already." Naruto said to Jiraiya. "Okay, but first get are things to are room. There are also some things I need you to get me from town." Naruto was not pleased." After this you'll teach me"? Jiraiya began to sigh. "When **you're** done we will go." Naruto was ecstatic." I'll get right on it." So Naruto went off to run the errands for Jiraiya. He was very cheery and chants "I'm going to learn a nethen w jutsu", while at the same time he was searching for Hinata. "Here we are the Sunso Market. After this go meet with the old man for a new technique." Then he bumped in to that girl for the second time today. "Aw hi is your"… she then looked at Naruto, got scared and ran away.

That afternoon Naruto couldn't find Jiraiya. "Where is that perv anyway?" He called for over an hour. Then he found him drunk in a bar talking to two women. "Hey, what about my training." said Naruto quite peeved. "What do it your self kid I'm in the middle of something". He said in a drunken stutter. Naruto just pouts and is beginning to leave when he hears Jiraiya call out;" If you go back to the room don't wait up for me". Naruto frowns and says under his breath. "I didn't intend to." But he was too busy to listen.

Back at the hotel Naruto hade just got ready for bed when he hears a familiar voice down the hall. "This time I'll see if it's her". So Naruto walks steadily down the hall. He see's her combing her hair. "It is her, why is she all the way out here?" It looked to Naruto like she was going to take a shower so he left." I'll say hi to her tomorrow." Then he stops, Naruto turns back to hear her singing Hana. (A.N Hana by Orange Rage). Naruto couldn't believe his ears. It was the most beautiful voice he ever heard. Naruto grew spontaneous and tried to sing along. The water turned off and Naruto stopped singing He Knew he'd been caught so he ran away to his room. Hinata then came out to greet him and she was also ready to tell him but he was gone.

I'll be finished with the first chapter by tomorrow. Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
